Seguir adelante
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Él está allí, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Pero ha pasado. Tienes una cicatriz que lo prueba y no puedes llenar un año y medio con silencios. Así, ¿cómo podrías seguir adelante?


**Disclaimer:** Ron y Lavender son de J. K. Rowling. Listo.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Mi AI es Sthefynice, así que este fic es para ti. Corresponde a su primera petición: un Ron/Lavender correspondido._

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia transcurre en una realidad alternativa donde Ron y Hermione jamás se besaron.

* * *

 **Seguir adelante**

* * *

Ahí estaba. Pelirrojo, limpio, diferente. Apenas lo recordaba el día de la batalla final. Apenas recordaba nada, en realidad. Se le habían emborronado todos los recuerdos y se habían convertido en una mezcla de gritos y sangre y dolor y los dientes de un hombre-lobo. Pero allí estaba él, viéndola como si no supiera que hacer, alejado unos pasos de la cama, con una actitud de cautela que nunca antes había tenido.

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Se pasó la mano por el cabello pelirrojo, en señal de nerviosismo. Después, en un gesto deliberadamente lento, extendió las flores que llevaba en las manos.

―Parvati me dijo que te trajera flores ―dijo, a modo de saludo. En su voz se escondía un tono de disculpa.

Ella le señaló el florero que estaba al lado de la cama.

―Puedes cambiarlas ―le dijo.

Él se acercó, un paso a la vez, como si no supiera qué hacer o cómo moverse cerca de ella.

―Claro ―dijo.

Cambio las flores con un gesto mecánico y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella. Lavender no supo si lo que vio en sus ojos fue lástima o tristeza o las dos juntas, al mismo tiempo, pegadas la una con la otra. No tuvo fuerzas para desviar la mirada o mostrarse fuerte. Se le habían acabado las ganas.

―¿Tan mal estoy? ―le preguntó.

Enrojeció de inmediato.

―¡No! ―respondió, demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte―. Bueno… no. Bueno… ―y se le acabaron las fuerzas para mentir. Lavender había visto las cicatrices del cuello, que se acercaban a su mejilla, no podían mentirle. No podían decirle que seguía tan hermosa como siempre, era imposible. Ella lo había visto.

( _y después había tirado el espejo al piso y había llorado_ )

―Ya lo sé ―dijo ella, tranquilizándolo―. No importa.

Pero sí importaba. ¿Quién querría despertarse con esas cicatrices un día?

―Recibí tu carta… bueno, la carta de Parvati ―dijo él, finalmente, revelando el motivo de la visita―. Y… bueno… aquí estoy.

―No quería que vinieras ―dijo ella―, sólo que supieras que estaba bien.

( _¿lo estaba?_ )

―Parvati me pidió que viniera, que a la mejor yo… ―se volvió a pasar la mano por el cabello, como un tic nervioso, volvió a enrojecer―. No lo sé. No sé por qué yo. No es como si tú… y yo…

Sonrió, sacándolo del apuro. 1996 había quedado muy atrás, al menos en su memoria. De repente sólo le quedaban lágrimas, sangre, adrenalina, gritos. Ya no le quedaban rencores, menos por cosas tan estúpidas.

―No importa. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

Él sonrío. Parecía más seguro.

―Está bien. Te traeré flores la próxima vez.

Esa vez, sonrió ella. Incluso él parecía más cómodo en su presencia. Ella le señaló la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y él se sentó.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar. Un vacío de año y medio no se llenaba sólo con silencios.

* * *

Sabía que pasaría. Un día tendría que volver a casa y lo de estar escondida en el hospital se acabaría. Tendría que volver casa y con ella irían los dientes del hombre lobo marcados en su cuello, la cicatriz que tendría que cargar el resto de sus días.

Parvati no estaba cuando le dieron el alta. Había salido unas horas antes porque tenía una cita en el callejón Diagon, de trabajo. Parecía que todo el mundo, lentamente, estaba regresando a su vida normal, común y corriente. ¿No podía ella decir «¡no quiero!, ¡no todavía!» y negarse?

Sin embargo, él estaba allí, parado, en la recepción, esperándola.

―Hola ―saludó.

Seguía sorprendiéndole la cantidad de tiempo que podía pasar con ella. No sabía que un héroe de guerra tendría tanto tiempo libre.

―Hola ―dijo ella. Intentó mostrar una tímida sonrisa que se quedó congelada en sus labios casi al momento por los nervios.

―Habías mencionado que hoy te daban el alta ―dijo él. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y se veía nervioso. A menudo estaba nervioso cerca de ella.

―Sí ―confirmó ella, como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente obvio.

Una de las sanadoras le había ayudado a peinarse, intentando tapar la cicatriz, sin lograrlo. Incluso le había dicho que se veía bella, aunque Lavender pudo ver en su expresión que era una mentira y finalmente había acabado por regalarle un oso de peluche que no la había consolado. Y allí, estaba, con todos sus nervios, de nuevo, frente a él.

Quería que el mundo se detuviera un segundo, porque todo parecía estar volviendo a ser como antes, menos ella.

¿Cómo podría ella volver a ser como antes?

―Pensé que… podría venir… ―empezó Ron―. Ya sabes. Por si estabas sola.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Su soledad era evidente.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? ―preguntó Ron, finalmente. Sacó la mano de la túnica; la extendió, ofreciéndosela.

―Está bien.

* * *

Los días pasaban, uno tras otro. Las visitas de Parvati le ayudaban a mantenerse en la realidad. A veces también iba Dean, acompañándola. La gente iba dejando San Mungo, poco a poco, a Seamus lo habían dado de alta con una herida en la pierna y una cojera para toda la vida. Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. La gente va poco a poco regresando a su vida real.

Lavender quería, simplemente, ponerle pausa a todo.

Supo que no podía hacerlo cuando llegó una carta de Hogwarts, diciendo que podía volver a recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero ¿cómo podría volver a Hogwarts sin pensar en los gritos, la sangre y el campo de batalla? No sería capaz de volver a ver al castillo cómo un colegio.

―Parvati ha dicho que volverá ―le dijo a Ron, finalmente, una tarde que fue a visitarla―. Creo que también Dean…

Se encogió de hombros.

―¿Y tú? ―preguntó él.

―No… no lo sé ―dijo―. No quiero. ¿Cómo podría?

Quería preguntarle a él si iba a volver, pero no se atrevía. ¿Y si decía que sí? ¿Se quedaría sola? Todos volverían a Hogwarts, pero ella no se sentía capaz. No. No podría. Pensar en el castillo significaba pensar en la cicatriz, y luego en el hombre-lobo y, finalmente, en el dolor.

Así que se armó de valor.

―¿Y tú? ―preguntó. Quería decir: «¿Me dejarás sola?»

―No ―dijo él―. Entraré a la academia de aurores.

Lavender suspiró, aliviada. No, no se quedaría sola.

* * *

Apenas si salía de casa. Sus padres no la molestaban casi nunca, los dos tenían trabajo que hacer y no la habían presionado, hasta entonces. Sabía que estaba escondiéndose del mundo, que no era sano. Cada vez que salía sentía que se ahogaba, cada vez que lo intentaba, cada vez.

Pero él iba siempre. Una vez por semana, cuando menos.

Como si tuviera un imán que lo atraía hacia allá.

Hablaban mucho. Ella le contaba sus miedos, él sobre sus amigos. Que Harry había entrado con él a la Academia de Aurores. Que Hermione había vuelto a Hogwarts ella sola y les mandaba cartas larguísimas. Que su hermana también había vuelto a Hogwarts, con Luna Lovegood.

No hablaban de nadie más.

Ella quería preguntarle por qué seguía yendo a verla, pero él nunca faltaba a una cita.

* * *

La primera vez que la besó fue sorpresa. Un beso húmedo de lágrimas, torpe como si tuvieran trece años. Ella había empezado a llorar, otra vez y se había maldecido por ser incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Por sentirse tan desgraciada cuando estaba viva y, fuera de una cicatriz, estaba bien.

Pero a veces nada podía evitar su llanto. Ron se había acercado y había intentado consolarla y había acabado besándola, diciéndole quedito «no llores, Lav, no llores». Y lloró más porque ese beso no se parecía nada a los besos que ya se habían dado antes y los extrañaba.

Porque en ese entonces se sentía más ligera, diferente, todo le sabía más simple. No tenía una guerra a sus espaldas, ni una cicatriz en su cuello, ni pesadillas cada semana. Lloró más porque no podía regresar el tiempo y el beso le supo extraño.

Tierno, pero extraño, mojado por sus propias lágrimas.

―No llores, Lav, no llores ―volvió a murmurar él.

Y, poco a poco, las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Poco a poco.

* * *

Ron seguía yendo a verla, sin falta. Casi todos los días, cuando podía. Aún le contaba cosas, como que Harry había perdido dos duelos seguidos en la academia y todos se habían desilusionado de él, porque esperaban un héroe. Que él le había ganado a uno de sus maestros y que, días después, Harry se había redimido. Le contaba que Gryffindor iba ganando la copa de Quidditch en Hogwarts y que su hermana era capitana.

Lavender no tenía mucho que contar. Parvati y Dean le mandaban cartas todas las semanas, sin falta. Llevaban juntos ya casi tres meses y a ellos les iba bien; parecía que no vivían perseguidos por el pasado.

Seamus le había mandado un par y no había dicho mucho.

Por lo demás, no tenía nada que contar. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que conseguir trabajo o algo que hacer y tendría que enfrentarse al mundo cuando hasta entonces sólo se había mantenido al margen. Nada se iba a detener por ella.

―¿Crees que podría conseguir trabajo en Madame Malkin? ―le preguntó a Ron, un día―. Sus túnicas son muy anticuadas ya ―contó―, podría ayudarle a mejorarlas.

―Puedes intentarlo ―respondió Ron―, creo que se quedó sin su última empleada durante la guerra.

No le dijo por qué. Lavender pudo adivinarlo.

―Iré… ―Se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta la mesita que estaba abajo del espejo de la sala de la casa de sus padres para sacar unos pedazos de pergamino―. He estado dibujando ―le contó a Ron y se los pasó.

Túnicas de todos colores y diseños. Era el primer paso para recuperar su vida normal. Intentar hacer algo normal.

―Son bonitas ―respondió Ron y la vio directo a los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa―. ¿Crees que está le quede bien a Harry? Combina con sus ojos. ―Estaba señalando una verde chillón y Lavender no pudo más que reír.

Después lo besó y volvió a sentirse ligera, diferente, como antes. Nada volvería a ser como antes, pero, se dijo Lavender, podría parecerse.

* * *

Se arreglaban como podían. Ella hacía túnicas que se vendían a pesar del horror de Madame Malkin en la moda juvenil. Él seguía estudiando para convertirse en auror. La guerra iba poco a poco quedando atrás.

Seguían adelante.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Sinceramente, siento que algo le falta a esta historia… muertos. O sangre. En fin. Espero que te haga gustado Sthefynice, lo escribí con amor y en el camino acabé enamorándome de Lavender.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo, feliz día de reyes!**

* * *

 _Nea Poulain_

 _Escribí un final (de cinco) que me convenció hoy mismo, 6 de enero de 2016_


End file.
